Sisterly Bond
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: All Olga wanted was a chance to bond with her sister. All Helga wanted is to know why Olga wants to bond with her despite the past events. When Olga decides to visit Helga in her sleep, unaware that Helga had been awake, will the two find something in common with each other?


All right, here we go, the first chapter of a new Hey Arnold story! I always found the Helga/Olga sister relationship rather curious and I really wanted to do something with this for a long time, so here's something to get started! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga couldn't believe this. Another week... ANOTHER week... she always hated when Olga came home because, aside from the fact that as usual, she was going to be ignored. Well, not that she was basically ignored by her parents every day except for the times she needed something from them or they needed her for something, but when Olga was around, they DEFINITELY ignored her.

She just couldn't stand just seeing Olga playing up their parents' expectations, but the worst part of it is, Helga KNEW that whenever Olga came near her, she knew it was some type of attempt to get "close" to her. Helga just rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Every time she tries that, things just get worst, if not for her family life, then most likely her social life.

Not being in the mood to hang around with Olga, or Big Bob and Miriam, Helga just decided to just hole herself up in her room and relax the only way she knew how to relax... writing new love poems for her favorite football head, Arnold.

"And thus, do I dare speak, of those sweet eyes that peak... peak right into my heart, like a bow and a dart!" Helga smiled... then paused. "Bow and a dart?"

Helga then shook her head as she continued writing more poems...

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Helga just decided to go to bed. The house had pretty much quieted down, meaning Big Bob and Miriam probably fell asleep, with Olga... probably asleep too. Good for Helga. She didn't want to disturb them... like they'd ever be disturbed anyway...

Helga decided to just settle down as she decided to just... relax... but something was bugging her... another poem that was waiting to come out of her head. Helga groaned as she shut her eyes. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time, that poem needed to be written... it really pained her to just get up... but then again, she had got up in the middle of the night before to write one poem just to get it out of her mind before going back to bed... maybe one more wouldn't hurt.

However, before she could get up, she heard the knob turning. Helga yelped as she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Nobody had came into this room at night before, she thought to herself. What the heck was going on?

She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever it was went away. She heard a deep feminine sigh... that concluded that it came from Olga herself. Helga wanted to groan, wondering why the heck she was in her room, but she decided to keep still. Maybe if Helga remained asleep long enough, Olga would probably leave...

She suddenly felt... a warm hand feeling her face, as if making her feel comfortable. She then heard humming of an old song... that's strange, Helga thought to herself. Whenever Olga stopped by for a few days, whenever Helga was asleep, she would hear that very song in her dreams...

"Oh Helga, you're so happy and cheerful when you're sleeping..." Helga heard Olga whispering to herself. "I just wished it remained the same with you and me..."

Helga paused a bit in confusion. Exactly, what did Olga mean by that? Again, she didn't want to say anything, didn't want to scare Olga.

"Oh, baby sister, I really wish things were like when... when I was always there for you..." Olga sighed... then sighed. "If only dad understood the bond we had... I guess it'll never get repaired..."

Helga paused as Olga continued stoking her face for a bit, then stopped. "If only you accepted me... if only you can bring me back into your life... maybe you wouldn't hate me so much..."

Olga then kissed Helga on the forehead. "Good night, baby sister. See you tomorrow... if my parents don't have plans..."

Helga waited until she heard the door closed... then she opened her eyes as she lifted her head up. This was... a new side of Olga. She couldn't quite make it out, she knew this was still the same Olga, but... something about her tone of voice was different. She just couldn't understand what.

The poem that was in Helga's head had since left the mind, and was now replaced with confusion and thoughts about Olga... what was it that was different? And why was she humming that song, the same one in her dreams? Had... had Olga always came visiting her at night when she was sleeping?

Helga shook her head. It wasn't possible... yet it just happened. She had a lot to think about... but right now, she needed to catch some sleep.

And the first thing she dreamt about was, not Arnold, but her older sister.

* * *

 _"Baby sis! Hi, baby sis!"_

 **"Olga!"**

 _Sounds of laughter was heard as a face focused on a smiling, and laughing Olga._

 _"Hey... our parents are out... you want_ _to go somewhere that I love to go?"_

 **"Yes, pwease!"**

 _"Okay, but we can't tell our parents. This is strictly between you and me. Understand?"_

 _The figure nodded._

 _"Come on, then... up, up!"_

 _The figure was then picked up by Olga as she clung on to her head. The figure looked around as she said,_ **"I can see the world from here!"**

 _"Oh, sweetheart, that's just the kitchen. Come on, let me take you outside..."_

* * *

Helga then woke up as she shook herself, wondering what had just happened.

"What was that... dream?" Helga pondered to herself as she rubbed her head. This dream felt like it was real, but... was that herself speaking... to Olga?

Helga needed some time to think as she decided to just get out and pack up to wait for the bus outside, not even waiting for Olga or her parents to wake up.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
